Love more than one
by Little Game
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi are engagé i wonder how it wil work.
1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of mistakes sorry and if you see a mistake tell me I'll fix it. If you have any questions pm.  
Chapter 1  
"Sasuke woke up and toke a shower then changed into his school uniform. When he got down stairs he went into the kitchen then sat in his chair. His brother was already eating and his dad was reading the new paper. Fugako said "Sasuke two of your mom and my friends died 4 days ago-". " And why should I care" said Sasuke. " Well is you let me finish just maybe you could know anyway they had a boy that around your age. He going to come live with us because he has no relatives and going to your school" said Fugako. " There is no room for him. When is he coming?" said Sasuke. " He going to sleep in your room and he coming tomorrow. Also he a little different from normal people. I will tell you more when you come back from school" said Fugako. " ok later " said Sasuke. _ At school  
Sasuke sat at his then all the girls surrounded him and a ask to be his girlfriend. " Sasuke can you be girlfriend! " said Sakura and Ino. " back off Ino I said it first!" Sakura siad. " No I did so why don't you back of big forehead !" said Ino. "Everyone get in your seats now!" Said Iruka Sensei. - Thank you teacher they are so annoying and how many time do I have to tell them I am gay- thought Sasuke. "Everyone take out your math book to page 105 you are going to learn about multiplying and dividing fraction.- This is so easy I can do it in my sleep. I wonder what kind of person is the boy I hope he not annoying-.

Meanwhile at the house  
[Ding Dong Ding Dong]  
"Itachi can you get the door of me" said his mom. "Ok mom"said Itachi. "Thank sweetie" said Mikoto. When Itachi open the door he saw a box. He pick it up and toke it to the kitchen. "Mom,Dad there was a box outside so I brought it in should I open it!" said Itachi. "There are holes in it so we should open it" said Fugako. When Itachi open the box they saw a little fox. "OMG it so ccuutteee can we keep him " said Mikoto. -That poor fox is getting crushed by her hug- though Itachi and Fugako. " Honey I don't thing that the poor animals can breathe" said Fugako. "Ok" said Mikoto. Mikoto put the fox when she did the fox started to into a human. Mikoto and Itachi were surprised that the fox turn into a human. "Uuhhaaa. Uuhhaaa I uh thought I was uh going to die she very strong " said Naruto." Hey Naruto how is it going" said Fugako. " Haaahaa I been better "said Naruto with a cheerful laughter. " Naruto this is Mikoto my wife and Itachi my oldest son" said Fugako. "Hi i'm Naruto I hope it isn't all lot of trouble having me" said Naruto. "Of course not we love to have you here"said Mikoto. " My youngest son is a school but you will meet him later. "Why did you come in a box." said Fugako. Naruto scratched is head and said " It was cheaper"."So you didn't bring anything else with you but your self" said Fugako."No but I will go back on October for a few days so I think it ok for now oh and can I get some clothes and take a shower" said Naruto. "Of course but there probably big on you it that ok" said Fugako. "Oh that ok" said Naruto. "I'll show you to the bathroom and Sasuke room so you choose some clothes ok" said Mikoto. "Ok" said Naruto. Mikoto went up stairs to Sasuke room with Naruto. Mikoto start to get clothes for Naruto. -The guy room is kind of colorless. I hope he easy to get along with- thought Naruto. "Naruto are these clothes ok" said Mikoto. "Of course thank you" said Naruto. When Naruto finish his shower and changed he went down stairs. He saw Itachi sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey. no way you like One piece too!" Said Naruto."Of course one of the greatest anime. What other anime to you like" said Itachi. " skip beat, hunter x hunter, Bleach, Cheeky angle, Tokyo ghouls what about you." said Naruto. "Well all the one you said and Yu-gi-oh, Death note, Deadman wonderland, Dragon ball z and a lot more" said Itachi.-Man he so cute I wish was Sasuke so I can stay with him- thought Itachi. - That wired I feel dizzy- thought Naruto. Naruto start to walk to the couch but fell before he hit the floor Itachi grabbed him. "Mom, Dad Naruto passed out i'm taking him to Sasuke's room!" Said Itachi. "Let me see if he has fever. Well the good thing is that he doesn't have a fever he might just by tired" said Mikoto."Is Naruto ok" said Fugako. "He ok but let get out so he can rest"said Mikoto. They all left the room so that Naruto can rest.  
_ Back at school

"Sasuke is in his last class Kakashi Sensei. -how long is that teacher going to take there only 10 minutes of school-thought Sasuke. Kakashi walk in class with his perverted book." Yo like there only 5 minutes left you can talk with each other " said Kakashi. "Sensei why are you late this time" said Sakura. " well this old lady needed help with getting her cat down from a tree"said Kakashi. " ya right your in school no old lady can come on school hour" said Ino. [Rrrrrrriiiiinnnggg]  
\- Finally time to go home- though Sasuke. Before Sasuke got time to stand up he was surrounded by the girls."Hey Sasuke you coming" said Neji."Ya I'm coming " said Sasuke. Sasuke start to walk toughs Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee ready to go home. When they were far a way from school that when they went there separate way. At the house he open the door. "I'm home" said Sasuke. "Hey sweetie how was school" said Mikoto. "The same i'm going to my room" said Sasuke. "Ok" said Mikoto. "Oh Sasuke remember the boy dad was talking about " said Itachi. "Ya why" said Sasuke. " I saw the boy and dad was right he not normal but that what make him cute" said Itachi. "Hn" said Sasuke. Sasuke went to the stairs to get to his room. He open the door to his room. He saw someone on his bed. - His boy might be the boy blonde hair but why does he have this ear and was dad sure he was a he and not a she. He has my clothes on too.- thought Sasuke. Sasuke tried to take the boy ears. Naruto got on his hand and feet and hissed at Sasuke. "Wait does ear are real" said Sasuke." Well you pull my ear so what do you think! "said Naruto." What are you and who are you my name is Sasuke " said Sasuke. "I'm a fox and my name is Naruto. So you must be Itachi younger brother. Your Brother a lot nicer" said Naruto. "Naruto Sasuke dinner ready in a few minutes so come down!" said Mikoto. "Ok mom were coming!" said Sasuke. Naruto went to the the door and said "Well are you coming Sa~su~ke -san. We have to wash are hand too Sa~su~ke-san. Haaahaahaa your face is so funny when I say your name like that" Said Naruto. "Shut up and let go" said Sasuke. - Itachi was right he is cute but annoying- though Sasuke. Naruto runs to Itachi that was on the couch. "Iiittaachi your brother was mean to my ears" said Naruto. "How was he mean to your ears" said Itachi. "He pulled my ears" said Naruto. "Sasuke that was mean. Come here Naruto and sit on my lap" said Itachi. Naruto tilt his head adorably confused. "Ok" said Naruto. Naruto went and sat on Itachi lap. Sasuke have Itachi hateful glares and Itachi just smirk the whole time. - Man this kid so adorable and innocent- thought Itachi. - Itachi going to pay he mine wait I just met him- thought Sasuke. "It time for dinner boys" said Mikoto. The boys went into the kitchen. " Naruto will seat between Itachi and Sasuke" said Fugako. "Ok sir" said Naruto. " Naruto do you have the will of your father" said Fugako. " Yea but first I think at you should tell your sons the secret you and your wife been keeping" said Naruto. " What does he mean" said Sasuke. " Well when Naruto was born we decided that you and Itachi should marry him and that what we all decided. We sign the papers and so did you and Itachi will more like printed you thumb but it still counts" said Fugako. " Oooh that what those papers were for. Well the good thing is that I get to marry someone cute." said Itachi. " And I thought you were smart why didn't you read the papers" said Sasuke. "Well if dad and mom said to put you thumb print on the paper you would of done the same" said Itachi. " Well now that they know here the will" said Naruto. Fugako reads the will when he finish reading he said " Naruto did you read it". "No why" said Naruto. " well your father and mother said you can have sex but he has to be 13 and old and has to use a condom" said Fugako. "Oook Sasuke and Itachi how old are you" said Naruto. "I'm 16" said Itachi. "13"said Sasuke. "No way they can gang up on me" said Naruto. " How old are you Naruto" said Fugako. "I'm 12" said Naruto. " Ok now the rest of the letter says that Naruto can get married at 16. You can have babies at 18." Said Fugako. " Itachi and Sasuke how many grandchildren am I getting. Ooh I just can wait." Said Mikoto. "He a boy. Boy can get pregnant" said Sasuke. " well he not a normal boy" said Itachi. "He right he is a boy but he has a fox spirit inside him. The fox spirit will help him though his pregnancy and his special doctor too." Said Fugako. "Ok that enough information about that years away. Is that all that on the will."said Naruto. " Yes and me and you mother-in-law have a gift but we will give it to you tomorrow after school."said Fugako. "Ok" said Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. " We decided like you guys are close to getting married you should know how to sleep together with Naruto in the middle because we are not wake up because you two fighting so we bought a bed that in the guests room but first let eat" said Mikoto. They all eat when they finished eating Fugako and Mikoto show them the room. " So we put you school uniforms and your pajamas to sleep Sasuke and Itachi go take a bath and Naruto cause it will be a great bonding moment and you guys are not going to until you take a bath together." Said Mikoto. _  
In the bathroom  
"Well what are we going to do" said Naruto. "There is nothing to do but take a bath don't you think honey" said Itachi. "Well then let take a bath" said Naruto. (Don't know what to do ^_^ so leave it to your imagination). When they were done taking they went to bed with Naruto in the middle of course. _  
Authors Note  
So I hope like it and if someone can help me find mistakes that we'll be the best. Review and tell me how I can make it better.  
Bye bye㇬0


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" talking

-annoying- thoughts

I don't own any of Naruto, all right goes to its owner!

Chapter 2 : First day of school

Naruto woke up early to make breakfast for the family. Naruto made egg, bacon, toast, pancakes, sausages and fresh squeezed orange juice. The family woke up to the wonderful smell and met up at the stairs.

"Mom your not cooking"(Sasuke)

"No, but you dad wasn't in the room"(Mikoto)

"Well let see who cooking"(Itachi)

They when to the kitchen only to see all the food and Fugako eating. Naruto was still made food.

"I didn't know you could cook Naruto"(Mikoto)

"My mom told me if I was going to get married I had to learn how cook so anyways let eat we have to go to school in a few minutes"(Naruto)

Everyone went and sat down to eat

"That good Naruto" (Mikoto)

"Thank you"(Naruto)

_Time skip_

Outside the house

"So Naruto can we ask you a few questions to get to know you better"(Itachi)

"Sure but the question the person ask we all have to answer ok" (Naruto)

"Ok I'll go first birthday my is June 9" (Itachi)

"My is October 10 when your Sasuke" (Naruto)

"July 23"(Sasuke)

" Oh, both of your birthdays are close. So I'll go next favorite color mines orange" (Naruto)

"Black and blue" (Sasuke)

"Mines red" (Itachi)

"Hobby listening to music" (Sasuke)

"I like watching anime" (Itachi)

"Erm...singing " (Naruto)

"Really what type do you sing" (Itachi)

"Rock,Pop and R&B" (Naruto)

"Cool" (Itachi)

"Let go Naruto" (Sasuke)

"Oh we are here oh well see you later Itachi" (Naruto)

"Ok later" (Itachi)

"Sasuke so can you tell me where the office is" (Naruto)

" I'll show you" (Sasuke)

"No, that ok you can just tell me where it is" (Naruto)

"Ok on you second left than on your second right and your first left" (Sasuke)

"Ok thanks" (Naruto)

Naruto walks away from Sasuke to go to the office. Sasuke walks to his class. When he walk in the girl surrounded him.

"Sasuke did you hear there going to be a new student" (Sakura)

Sasuke walks away and ignore Sakura. A few minutes later

The Iruka walk in the class with Naruto.

"Everyone seat down and said hello to the new student.

"Hello" (The class well except Sasuke)

"Hello everyone my name Naruto and I hope to have a great school year with you" (Naruto)

"Ok Naruto you are going to seat beside Sasuke and he going to show you around the school. Sasuke can you please raise your hand" ( Iruka Sensei)

Sasuke raises his hand and Naruto starts to walk towards him. Most of the girls were glaring at Naruto.

_Time skip_

"Ugh Sasuke I forgot to make my lunch can we share" (Naruto)

"Sure" (Sasuke)

Almost all the girl were staring dagger at Naruto but Naruto ignores them. Then the girl got together.

"Hey why don't we get Naruto a welcoming gift" (Ino)

"Sure" (All the girls)

While Naruto and Sasuke were eating the girl were getting the gift ready.

"I'm going to the bathroom ok" (Naruto)

"Ok see you in class" (Sasuke)

The girl toke this chance to give Naruto his gift. When Naruto walk out of the bathroom the girls were throwing water balloons. When they were done they were laughing

"Don't get to close to Sasuke b***h" (Sakura)

They walk away laughing.

-Let see who going to have the last laugh- (Naruto)

-the kit I know you told me not to talk to you while you are here but you know you can do better than that- (Kyuubi)

-ooh~ you have a better idea I'll like to hear it since you a great a crush people heart- (Naruto)

-Ok first- (Kyuubi)

With Sasuke

-where Naruto he late- (Sasuke)

Guy walk into the class and start teaching about health which Sasuke didn't can about since Naruto missing. (I don't know anything about health class since I do orchestra and if you choose orchestra you don't have to do health, gym, art, and computers. Yay for me.)

_Time skip_

Kakashi class

"Hey you are Kakashi right" (Naruto)

"Yes and who are you" (Kakashi)

"I'm Naruto the new students" (Naruto)

"Well hello Naruto but I think it time for me to go" (Kakashi)

When Kakashi left all the students started to walk in. Naruto walks to Sasuke.

"Hey come with me" (Naruto)

"Ok" (Sasuke)

Naruto led Sasuke to the front of the class.

-Ready to have fun kit- (Kyuubi)

-Do you even have to ask- (Naruto)

"Hey you know that some of you girls gave me a welcoming gift and I like to return a thank you gift for you girls and here it is" (Naruto)

Naruto raped his arm around Sasuke neck and French kiss him. All the class had their mouth out but the girls were starting to get depressed. A few seconds later Naruto stopped.

"I have a question did anyone ever date Sasuke. Oh no to bad I wanted to know a little more about Sasuke since we are dating.

That hit the some of the girls hard especially since some of the girls wanted to be Sasuke girlfriend. The girls that love Sasuke went to here seat very depressed. The rest of the class and Sasuke all saw that Naruto had devil wing, tail and was laughing.

"Why you do that" (Sasuke)

"You know the gift I got from the girl were them throw water balloons at me. So I decided to gift them back" (Naruto)

-Never piss off Naruto off- (the class)

-Good job kit- (Kyuubi)

-Thank you- (Naruto)

_Time skip_

When Kakashi walk in the classroom he saw all the depressed girls

"What did I miss" (Kakashi)

"Naruto crush most of the girl's dreams and heart like it was dirt" (the class except Sasuke and Naruto)

[Rinnng rinnng]

"Wow anyway bye" (Kakashi)

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to walk out the classroom. When they were at the gate Itachi was waiting for them.

"You see the devil wing and tail right" (Itachi)

"Yup" (Sasuke)

"Ok I'm not crazy yet so what happened" (Itachi)

"I'll tell you at home" (Sasuke)

_Time skip_

At home

"How was school Naruto" (Mikoto)

"It was fun. I'm going to go change into something comfortable we are going out right to take gift you have us" (Naruto)

"Ya goes ahead" (Mikoto)

Naruto was walking to the stairs Uchiha's were starting at Naruto devils tail and ear.

"Sasuke what he does and is we having to go to the school" (Fugako)

"No, the teacher didn't see him" (Sasuke)

"Ok but what he go to make himself so happy" (Itachi)

"He made some of the girls in my class depressed for maybe a long time" (Sasuke)

"How?" (Mikoto)

"He kissed me in front of them and said we are going out" (Sasuke)

"Whoo that was a hard hit for them" (Itachi)

"But why the girls" (Fagako)

"I don't know my mind went blank" (Sasuke)

"Ok will ask Naruto so go change to take you to your gift" (Fagako)

"Ok" (Sasuke and Itachi)

A/n

I'm so tried and sleepy. Oh, and I started school yay(said with sarcasm). The next chapter is going to be short and I think I might make Naruto a singer. The manager is going to be an oc so it makes sense.

Bye bye ?


End file.
